


Simple Seduction

by kagszzy



Series: Riverdale's Golden Girl: In All Colors [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Seducing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Betty always thought about how andwhenshe could ever put a move on Fred, and now is the perfect opportunity for it, after he rescued her from her abusive home.Living together is going to make her seduction so much easier on the daddy she wouldverymuch like to fuck.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Fred Andrews
Series: Riverdale's Golden Girl: In All Colors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608307
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Simple Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who suggested a fic where Betty lives with Fred, and then things happen ;) Thanks for the idea/suggestion! Personally, I wish I could have worked on the build up a little more, but I wanted to get it out asap and I think the smut makes up for it anyways.
> 
> I felt that praise kink would work well with Fred, naturally, but I threw in a little spanking too, to spice it up.  
>  **Warning: NSFW gif ahead**  
>   
>   
> 

Betty treads down the flight of stairs in the Andrews’ home to get herself a glass of water. It’s been a few days since she moved in with them to get away from the hostile environment that was the Cooper home. She catches Fred in the kitchen just as she enters.

“Mr. Andrews, I just wanted to thank you again.” Betty comes up to him, shrugging her bare shoulder from the flowy blouse she’s wearing. A garment Alice Cooper would have most definitely forbid her from wearing. She catches Fred’s gaze lingering for a moment, then looks at her.

“Not a problem Betty. Happy to help. If you need anything, just let me know.” He gives her that charming smile that has Betty’s teeth dig into her bottom lip. She can’t help her own wide grin from forming. 

_Oh there’s something that I need alright._ She thinks to herself, legs squeezing tightly.

  


[...]

  


After a few weeks of living with the Andrews, Betty memorizes a few of Fred’s household routines. She decides to wash her clothes the same day that she knows he has to wash Archie’s uniform, and purposely puts on a pair of _extra_ small shorts as she makes her way into the small laundry room. Betty hums to herself, anticipation bubbling away under her skin. With her back turned, she bites her smile and bends over into the machine to retrieve the last of her garments right when Fred walks in. 

Hearing the stumble in his step has her skin break out in goosebumps, and she pretends not to notice his presence. Tip-toeing into the machine and bending a leg up, swaying her hips to the song she’s still humming. She comes back up after retrieving her clothes, dumping them into her basket and turns around.

“Oh, Mr. Andrews.” 

Fred clears his throat awkwardly, making Betty smile. 

“Betty.” His voice is hoarse, she can tell he was momentarily struck by the sight of her ass cheeks peeking out from her shorts. Betty holds the basket in front, pushing her tits together with her arms to give him a nice view of her cleavage from her tank top.

“I’m sorry, did I beat you to the machine?” 

“No, it’s fine.” He rasps out. “Finish up, I’ll come back later.” 

She chances a quick glance to his crotch as he walks away and feels her spine tingle from the small bulge that was there.

  


[...]

  


It’s a quiet night with Archie out on one of his dates and Betty feels her body hum with excitement at _finally_ having the house to themselves. She finds Fred in the kitchen again. Looking a bit tense, almost as if he knows what she’s up to. Betty can’t help but smile.

“Just us tonight, Mr. Andrews.” She shrugs her shoulders. Fred swallows thickly, setting down his drink. 

“That it is.” He clears his throat, turning away from her. “What would you like for dinner?”

 _You. Your fat cock._ Betty thinks, her pussy already dripping with anticipation. She steps towards him. “I’m game for anything...what about you, Mr. Andrews?”

Fred licks his lips, staring down into the sink. Betty moves closer. “Well?”

Fred sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “How about a...pizza?” 

Betty bats her lashes at him. “Sure, can I have mine with sausage?” She bites her grin at the way Fred chuckles, avoiding her gaze. 

“Yeah, sure..”

She giggles, “Great! I’ll set the plates. Oh and, Mr. Andrews - “

“Betty, hun,” Fred cuts her off. “You don’t have to keep addressing me so formally.” He gives her a small smile. She looks at him, calculating her next move.

“What should I call you?” She asks innocently, toeing the kitchen floor. He shrugs his shoulders, 

“Fred...Freddie...Whatever you’d like I guess.” He offers. Betty stares at his chest, at his deep inhales.

“Ok then, I’d like to call you,” Her voice is soft, sweet, _playful._ Her big green eyes look up at him, locking in his gaze. Biting her lip. _”...Daddy.”_

The word leaving her mouth has her inexplicably wet, and she watches with shallow breaths at Fred’s reaction. His neck tenses, jaw tightening. The Adam's apple in this throat bobs. His eyes shut, letting out a breath.

_“Shit..”_

His hands are at her face in an instant, tilting her chin up and pressing his mouth to hers in a hard heated kiss. Betty whines, eyes fluttering and kissing him back eagerly, hands fisting into the flannel, tip-toeing to get more. Fred breaks away for a moment to kneel down and grab her behind her legs, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter, hoisting her leg up over his hip and sticking his tongue back down her throat. 

Betty whimpers needily, squeezing the older man with her legs, gasping when he presses his hard cock into her. Fred moves his mouth down her jawline and neck, sucking at her throat.

_“Yes, yes.”_

Betty moans, arching her back. Offering up more of herself for him to taste. He moves one hand to her leg, brushing his calloused thumb over her flesh. Betty wraps her legs around him, locking her ankles behind his back and Fred sucks harder into her skin. His fingers tighten on her leg, and he bucks himself into her. 

“Oh! God!” Betty’s mouth hangs open, panting as he humps her on the counter. She meets his thrusts, grinding her warm pussy against the hard outline in his jeans and Fred groans, resting his head on her shoulder. Her hand comes up to trail through his dark brown hair, while she holds onto his bicep with the other. Feeling the hidden muscles that he still maintains even though she knows he doesn’t necessarily need to do any of the heavy lifting, being the boss of his own construction company. 

“Please.” Betty begs, biting her lip and squeezing him tight with her legs, her panties soaked and spilling through, darkening his faded jeans. Fred’s brow creases, fighting with himself as he whispers against her heated skin.

“We can’t. I can’t - ” His breath trembles, making Betty quiver herself in his arms. Her fist tightens in his flannel, knuckles turning white and she begs again, chest heaving and Fred sighs heavily. Breathing hot, fueling the fire burning under her skin. 

“Betty...” He tries, his worn but experienced hands digging into the hot flesh where he holds her. He shouldn’t. Fred knows he’s already over stepped certain boundaries, but there’s still time to take a step back. Betty pulls at his hair, looking up at his tired heated eyes. 

“Please,” She can tell his resolve is slipping, he just needs a final push. _“Daddy.”_

Fred exhales hotly, resting his forehead against hers. Betty knows she pushed him right where she wants him. “Fuck me.” 

The intensity he looks at her with, makes Betty drunk with lust, and he lifts her off from the counter, dropping her onto the kitchen island instead. His hands push her shirt and bra up and Betty cries out when he takes her nipple in his mouth, sucking and _biting_ the soft flesh. Surprising her that there’s more to him then the kind, gentle demeanor everyone always pegged him for. Betty moans loudly, squirming underneath him, wanting to feel more of _this_ Fred Andrews.

He palms and squeezes her tits, licking around her nipple and presses his tongue into her hardened peaks. Betty arches her back, gasping and grinding herself into him. Fred tickles her skin with his beard as his lips venture down her abdomen, pulling her skirt and panties off. Betty stops him from descending any further, lifting her head and talking with flushed cheeks.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to. I can’t wait anymore, I need you now.”

Fred looks at her, panting and comes up to her face. “You’re being such a bad girl, Betty. You tease and entice me, and now you’re going to deny me having a taste of you?” His hand comes up behind her head as his lips brush against her own. Betty whimpers. He speaks softly, but with authority. “I need you to be good. Can you?”

Growing wetter, Betty can only nod her head, and Fred gives her a chaste kiss. “Good. That’s my girl.”

Betty’s eyes close, moaning at the praise. Fred continues his trail down her stomach. Her hips squirm when he softly nips at her skin. He finally pulls her skirt and panties off, and lifts her legs up, shuddering at the sight of her laid bare. Pink and wet, folds glistening and cunt twitching slightly from his gaze. Fred moans, kneeling down and lowering his face into her. 

“So beautiful.” 

Betty whimpers, spilling out more and Fred places a gentle kiss to her thigh. “Oh, hun.” Fred kisses her over her slit, making Betty jerk and cry out. He places kisses up through her folds until he reaches her swollen nerve. His lips press against her and Betty feels jolts of electricity shoot out from her clit. Panting at the feel of his soft mouth and the harsh brush of his beard. The double sensation quickly building her up. 

Fred licks the arousal that spills from her cunt, swaying his tongue back and forth to encourage her for more. Betty arches her back on the marble surface, bending her legs and squeezing her tits hard. Fred opens his mouth wide and takes all of her. Flicking his tongue at her cunt before swiping it up and circling it around her sensitive clit. 

Choked moans leave her mouth, arms reaching up to remove the last of her clothing before gripping the edge of the island above her head. Fred groans at her reactions, lifting a hand up to thumb at her clit while he licks at her drenched folds. Betty’s panting hard, legs shaking. She feels her body tensing up, ready to snap. Fred moans against her pussy. Probing her entrance with his tongue and rubbing her clit faster. She can feel the tingles in her body getting sharper. His thumb isn’t going to be enough.

“M-mouth, please!”

Her words come out broken, barely able to form a sentence. Fred interlocks his hands over her stomach, keeping her hips from lifting up when he moves his tongue back over her swollen clit. Kissing and sucking it, pressing down firmly and swiping it with the tip of his fleshy appendage. Betty moves her hands down to grip at his wrists, writhing and fighting against his hold on her. Her body wanting to pull away, but staying at the mercy of his mouth at the same time. Fred feels her cunt convulse against his chin, tell-tale signs of her orgasm about to reach its peak. 

“That’s it hun, be a good girl for me. Be my good girl.”

_“OH-!”_

Betty’s mouth opens, gasping out when the praise leaves his lips and the final swipe of his tongue has white burst behind her eyes and she comes into his mouth. Her legs wrap over his shoulders, toes pointing into his back. Squirming and jerking her hips up. Thighs shaking and pumps of pleasure spreading out from her pulsing clit. Betty’s breasts sway from the harsh breaths she sucks in. Toes curling when Fred sticks his tongue into her twitching cunt, lapping up her juices, groaning at the way her muscles contract around him. Betty mewls, begging him.

“Daddy...Daddy…”

Fred curses against her pussy, kissing her wet folds one last time before releasing his hold on her and coming up. Quickly unbuckling his jeans and pulling his hard cock out. Betty shudders at the sight of him. Larger than what she imagined and her legs quiver with want. He pulls Betty closer to the edge, aligning himself with her aching cunt. But she wants more of the Fred from earlier. 

Betty stops him and maneuvers her body around, bending over and laying on her chest. She can hear Fred’s hot breaths, as he looks down at the sight of her ass sticking out for him and her pussy dripping onto the tile. His hand cups her ass, squeezing and rubbing the flesh, thumbing open her folds to watch her cunt clench. The head of his cock presses into her slit, stretching her open with every inch of him pushing inside of her. 

Betty moans into the surface, fists tightly closed. After the tip of his cock is fully encased within her, both hands hold her ass when he thrusts all of himself inside. Betty loudly cries out and Fred moans, bending his knees a bit as he begins to fuck her. His cock fills her up, stretching her spongy walls with each thrust. Betty’s pussy clenches around him, wanting to milk him of his load. Her back arches, whimpering with each harsh hit from his hips. Fred pants, a sheen of sweat on his brow and his balls squeezing tight from the sight of Betty’s ass shaking as he fucks her. His fingers dig in, thinking back to how she shook her ass in front of him in the laundry room. His hand comes up and smacks her hard. 

“AH!” She throws her head back as her cunt tightens. 

“You were so bad that day, I really wanted to pull your shorts down and teach you a lesson right then and there.” Her pussy clenches harder at his confession, knowing exactly what he’s talking about. She bites her lip before voicing out her thoughts.

“So teach me a lesson, then.” Betty’s clit throbs hard when he strikes her again, moaning and whining as his bucks grow wild. 

“Yes, yes! Oh god, Daddy. Punish me!” 

A growl in her ear has Betty’s skin tingle when Fred leans over her naked frame and snaps his hips fast, snaking his hands underneath her to grip at her swaying tits and pushing his cock deeper as he holds Betty in place and fucks her hard. Her body shivers at the brush of his clothes against her skin. Her clit pulses with need and her walls tingle as they get tighter, making Fred groan. He lifts back up, pulling her ponytail and gripping her ass cheek again, looking down as he pounds away. His cock coated with strings of her slick and her moans fill the kitchen. His hand kneads and smacks her ass again, praising her when her flesh turns pink. Betty pushes back her hips to meet his thrusts, sobbing for more.

Fred feels his own pressure building, getting ready to unload into Betty’s tight wet pussy. She lets out a scream when his cock hits her in _just_ the right spot, and Fred sheathes himself entirely, grunting and panting with each spurt of his load hitting her walls. Betty moans, coming again. Her pussy contacts around Fred’s cock, and he pushes in a little more into her cunt, groaning.

They both still for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Fred releases her ponytail and leans back over her, hugging her small frame and kissing her hair. Betty mewls, her pussy clenches his cock again and she reaches a hand up to comb his short locks. 

“Oh, my good girl.” He mumbles against her ear. Betty hums, her pussy pumping the aftershocks of her orgasm throughout her legs. She bites her lip as he kisses the back of her neck, rubbing and squeezing her tits in his palms. 

“You know,” Betty pants, “Archie won’t be home for another few more hours.” She says with a grin, spine tingling when he growls in her ear again.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Ask me on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.  
> 


End file.
